Falling In Love With Superstar
by sayCHANBAEK
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! BaekHyun adalah orang kaya dan menjadi idola disekitarnya, ia ingin harta kekayaannya dan ketampanannya diakui banyak orang. Namun akankah hal itu berlaku juga bagi seorang Park Chanyeol? "Ya! Kalian, bunuh saja orang ini!" Baekhyun mengigit lengan Chanyeol. ChanBaek/BaekYeol RnR juseyooooo:*
1. Chapter 1

~Fall In Love With Superstar~

Cast :  
x Park Chan Yeol

x Park Yoo Ra

x Byun Baek Hyun

x Oh Se Hun

Lenght : Chapter

Rate/G: Teen/Romance,Drama

A/N: Hi aku balik bawa ff chanbaek yang baru:D meskipun masih dalam pengetikan BabyBrother? Ditunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya ya.. don't forget to RnR! gomawo~~saranghae^^**—SEI**

Happy reading!

_**( CHANBAEK – TYPO'S – PURE FROM SEI – YAOI – BOY x BOY )**_

-Chapter 1—

"Ahaha, appa tahu kau hanya bercanda nak. Iyakan?"

"Berhenti menganggapku bercanda, appa. Hidupku tertekan. Apakah didalam diri appa hanya ada fikiran untuk memaksakan kehendak? Aku ingin ke Seoul, tempatku dibesarkan. Aku tidak nyaman dengan keadaan disini, appa harus tahu bahwa aku sudah besar. Bukan anak sekolahan lagi yang harus mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya untuk pindah tempat tinggal setiap alasan 'proyek, pekerjaan,bisnis,kerjasama' aku Muak."

Presdir Park segera membenarkan posisi duduknya sekarang, tangan kanan yang tadinya menggengam ponsel sekarang telah kosong, anak kesayangan dan kebanggaannya membentaknya. Ia tidak menyangka itu. Pikiran Presdir Park adalah anaknya pasti mau menuruti semua permintaannya dengan sebuah Penekanan dan kata-kata **masa depan** dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Aku akan segera melangkahkan kaki ke bandara."  
"Aku ingin hidup layaknya manusia biasa."  
"Aku ingin hidup mendampingi eomma."  
"Aku ingin hidup dengan kesederhanaan."  
"Aku ingin hidup bebas namun dalam tahap kewajaran."  
"Aku ingin membantu noona disana,"

"Bukan hidup dalam neraka seperti Ini, aku yakin tanpaku Proyek appa akan berjalan dengan sukses. Aku tidak mau meneruskannya, karena aku telah memiliki cita-citaku sendiri. Tidak ada yang berhak menghalangi ketika aku berjalan menuju kesuksesanku."

"Terakhir—aku minta appa memecat bodyguard-bodyguard sok macho didepan pintu sana. Aku yakin mereka juga sama tertekannya denganku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya dari ruangan berhawa panas itu, wajahnya memerah menahan luapan emosi, sedangkan alisnya saling bertautan.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghiraukan panggilan pria paruh baya tersebut dan tetap berjalan diantara orang-orang berbaju hitam, semua ditatapnya dengan tajam membuat tidak ada satupun yang berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap Chanyeol.

"Appa akan membuatmu menyesali kata-katamu!"

Telinga Chanyeol terasa panas dan terbakar, perkataan appanya barusan belum menunjukkan bahwa ia akan segera bebas secepatnya, bahkan sepenuhnya. Intinya pertarungan belum berakhir sampai sini, baru akan dimulai. _Argh hidupku terlalu rumit._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memainkan tombol 'Home' pada ponselnya, meskipun suasana di bandara padat merayap seperti barisan semut namun Pria itu nampaknya tidak perduli buktinya dia melihat ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tetapi setidaknya, sejauh ini tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal, mengusiknya untuk menetap, menamparnya pipi tirusnya demi menuruti perintah.

"Huuhh.." diangkatnya kepala itu pelan lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku rindu Seoul,.. Sangat."

Terdiam beberapa menit disamping kopernya dan tersadar saat pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat menuju Seoul akan segera Take Off, dengan gesit Chanyeol berlari menuju sumber suara.

.

.

.

.

Mata pria tersebut terlihat merah. Terasa berat dan sakit, Chanyeol menempuh perjalanan dari Kanada selama kurang lebih 14 jam, selama itupun dimanfaatkannya untuk terlelap walau dalam posisi yang kurang nyaman. Meski terlihat masih terlalu lelah namun rasa semangat mengguncang hatinya, dipegangnya Amplop cokelat yang diterima beberapa bulan lalu, sebenarnya chanyeol bukan hanya beralasan ingin hidup bebas seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Melainkan liburan musim panasnya telah usai, dan lusa chanyeol akan mulai menjadi mahasiswa dikampusnya yang baru dengan beasiswa penuh.

"Eomma.. Noona, aku disini!" tersenyum lepas. Chanyeol menyadari inilah bagaimana dia tersenyum lepas setelah beberapa lamanya tidak dapat tersenyum, alasannya bibirnya kaku untuk digerakan.

.

.

Satu jam waktu yang digunakan chanyeol untuk menuju kampung halamannya, dan disinilah ia menggeret kopernya lalu segera berdiri didepan pintu kayu berukuran sedang. Jika chanyeol tidak memiliki dinding kuat untuk bertahan mungkin air matanya telah jatuh. Sebelum pintu itu diketuk, lengan panjang chanyeol yang sudah lama ter-angkat bebas diudara. Tak lama chanyeol menghela nafas untuk meyakinkan dirinya meski sempat ragu serta gugup seketika.

_Tok_

_Tok,_

_Tok._

Menunggu sebentar hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka menampakkan gadis mungil yang mungkin hanya sepantar dengan dada chanyeol. Gadis yang tadinya berwajah ramah untuk menyambut tamunya namun yang ditunjukkan sekarang hanya wajah super terkejutnya, sedangkan yang dilihatnya hanya cengiran lugu dan manis milik Park Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo noona!" Sapanya dengan semangat.

"Yy..YEOLLIE!" waktu terhenti. Gadis itu berlangsung memeluk adik satu-satunya dengan kencang, dia sangat merindukan si tiang suara berat.

"Yoora-ah, nuguya? Kenapa suaramu seperti tercekik?" terdengar suara khas keibuan dari dalam. Setelah beberapa detik Yura melepas pelukannya lalu menggandeng tangan adiknya. Menuntun untuk masuk kedalam.

"Eomma! Lihat siapa yang datang." Dalam kegiatan merajut tersebut, wanita paruh baya berumur sekitar 40-an menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Rasanya bagaikan tertusuk ribuan lolipop dan membuka bungkusan kado yang berisi ratusan baju rajut.

Wanita paruh baya itu tidak bergerak menatap tamunya, dengan linglung ia berjalan kearah anaknya dan mengelus pipi anaknya meskipun harus berjinjit untuk sampai.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa pulang yeollie? Eomma kira kau akan menetap dan takkan kembali lalu hidup bersama keluarga barumu."  
Mata chanyeol bergerak memutar kesal.

"itu tidak akan terjadi eomma, sekalipun eomma memaksaku lebih baik aku tinggal dihalte bus lalu diusir oleh petugas keamanan"

"dan aku tidak seburuk itu eomma."

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, dengan sedikit lemas wanita itu memeluk chanyeol, sedangkan yang dipeluk berusaha membungkuk agar dapat merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang Ibu..

"Jadi aku tidak dianggap? Hish, yeollie. Balik lagi ke kanada sana! Lihat kau datang eomma mengabaikanku padahal sebelumnya eomma berjanji untuk menyuapiku sup tulang sapi! Huh!"

Pelukan kasih sayang itu terlepas setelah mendengar keluhan manja sang kakak.

"No.. terimakasih noona hahaha!" Chanyeol menatap kakaknya. "Tadi noona bilang sup tulang sapi?! Yatuhan... aku jadi lapar sekali."

"Ne! Gara-gara kamu yeol!" Elak yoora –sang kakak.

"Sudahlah, hentikan kalian ini. Mari kita makan bersama-sama"

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya ditatap? Tadi katanya lapar? Ayo makan chanyeol-ah! Ini enak sekali lho, kau tahu? noona membantu eomma sampai benar-benar selesai, hahaha!"  
Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya perlahan,

"Aku kira ini sup yang baru matang.." Yang tadi melihat kakaknya, sekarang beralih menatap ke Ibunya,

"Aku sangat rindu masakan ibu yang baru matang."

"Tapi..., aku mengerti kondisinya, Ah Selamat makan noona! Eomma!" tanpa babibu lagi, chanyeol segera memasukan sendok yang terisi penuh kedalam mulutnya, demi mencairkan suasana. Tapi seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu tadi, membuat Yoora dan sang Ibu saling menatap kecewa serta sadar.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam adik kecilku, mimpi indah ya" ucap yoora yang selesai memakaikan selimut dan mematikan lampu kamar adiknya, layaknya memperlakukan chanyeol seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"Ye.."  
"Ah Noona!" Pintu yang setengah tertutup, kini terbuka lebar kembali menampakan gadis bertubuh mungil menanti lanjutan dari chanyeol.

"Wae Yeollie?"

"Saranghae, noona" Yoora yang mendengar tersebut tersenyum kecil.

"...Nado." dan pintu sukses tertutup.

Seketika itu juga ponsel chanyeol bergetar, dengan segera ia merongoh benda itu dari dalam saku celana pendeknya.

Lagi-lagi tersenyum, entah.. chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum saat tiba di Seoul. Bukan Kanada.

_To : Sehun_

_Rahasia._

_From : Sehun_

_Jinjja hyung! Mengapa suka sekali merahasiakan sesuatu dariku eoh? Dari kecil sampai sekarang masih saja suka main rahasia-rahasiaan.. apa nanti hyung menikah jadi rahasia juga hah?  
_

_To : Sehun_

_Bawel. Sana tidur anak kecil, aku sudah berjanji dan tidak mungkin ku ingkari._

_From : Sehun_

_-_- Terserah kau sajalah hyung, awas rahasia itu aneh-aneh, akan ku sundul kau ke kandang buayaaa !_

"Anak ini kalau mau bicara semaunya, kalau ku potong lidahnya baru tahu rasa deh" gumam chanyeol sambil tertawa sebelum akhirnya selimut tebal telah diatas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu chanyeol telah tiba, dia agak sedikit telat bangun karna keasyikan bermain PSP demi menghilangkan rasa bosannya semalaman. Dengan tergesa-gesa chanyeol memakai sepatunya dihalaman rumah dengan asal yang penting tali tidak menghalangi langkahnya saat berlari nanti.

"Eomma... aku berangkat!"

"Tidak sarapan dulu?"

"ANI. SUDAH TELAT" merasa langkahnya makin menjauh dari rumah chanyeol menambah volume suaranya dengan membuat anjing tetangga menggongong dipagi hari karnanya, chanyeol melirik kearah jam, masih ada 14 menit lagi untuk sampai ke kampus barunya dan peta ada ditangan kirinya.

Telat di hari pertama tidak lucu kan.

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan, saking terburu-burunya dia tidak sempat berdiri di halte bus. Rambut yang tidak tertata rapih, serta keringat yang mengucur bebas di area wajahnya membuat dia nampak... Sex..Sexy! Beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya dengan antusias, masalahnya ini masih pagi lalu mereka jarang sekali melihat moment seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat digunakan untuk berkeliling-liling, kalau boleh mengatakan kampus ini berbeda dari yang ada di kertas lembaran petunjuk ruangan-ruangan yang chanyeol genggam. Sangat besar dan Luas.

Matanya sesekali melihat kearah orang yang berlalu lalang, tidak sengaja dia melihat tong sampah yang terisi cup bekas Bubble Tea,

Bubble Tea? Ahh... Sehun! Bahkan dia hampir lupa.

_To : Sehun_

_Kau dimana?_

10 menit chanyeol baru mendapatkan balasan..

_From : Sehun_

_Untuk apa hyung menanyakan hal itu? Hyungkan di Kanada? Aku sedang bersantai disekitar taman kampusku._

Chanyeol segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari taman. Dengan wajah datar tapi mempesona dengan ciri khas cuek tetapi hangat chanyeol berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedikit membungkukan badannya. Dan dahi-nya menyerit ketika melihat itu, kenapa secara tiba-tiba pada bersikap sopan padanya? Karena tidak memperhatikan jalanan depan jadi chanyeol cuek saja. Tapi ketika secara tak sadar ia melewati satu orang yang dikelilingi empat bodyguard yang berlawanan arah, Salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Ya Kau!" chanyeol tetap berjalan.

"Ya! Tiang!" pekiknya lagi. Tapi chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya, ya jelas saja dia kira bukan dia yang dipanggil.

"Orang tinggi berbaju kaus putih, blazer biru tua ciri khas kampus ini, sepatu putih, celana jeans panjang dan jam tangan hitam!" Karena kesal dan tidak tahu namanya, jadi saja dia menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang itu. Karna merasa adalah dirinya, chanyeol berbalik. Berbalik menatap orang-orang yang juga menatapnya, lalu melirik tajam-menusuk-serta cuek pada pasang mata yang melihatnya terlebih lagi pria bertubuh pendek yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kenapa kau tidak membungkukan badan ketika melewatiku?" chanyeol bingung.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama kepada orang yang lebih tinggi drajatnya?" chanyeol semakin bingung.

Karena tidak tahu apa-apa, kini chanyeol berjalan maju menantang orang dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir, kau siapa?"

Chanyeol malah membalikan pertanyaannya.

.

**END OF CHAPTER 1, SEE U SOON AT NEXT CHAPTER XD**

**BY THE WAY GIMANA INI CHAPTER PERTAMANYA? ANEH YA -3- **

**DONT FORGET TO RNR CHAGIYA...SARANGEEEEEEE3;***


	2. Chapter 2

~Falling In Love With Superstar~

Cast :  
x Park Chan Yeol

x Park Yoo Ra

x Byun Baek Hyun

x Oh Se Hun

Lenght : Chapter

Rate/G: Teen/Romance,Drama

A/N: NO CHINCONG. LANGSUNG BACA DAN KASIH TANGGAPANNYA AJA, OK? GUMAWO:*

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE .

Happy reading!

_**( CHANBAEK – TYPO'S – PURE FROM SEI – YAOI – BOY x BOY )**_

-Chapter 2—

Setelah berbicara seperti itu chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap polos lelaki dihadapannya. Menunggu apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Disekitar mereka terasa sepi padahal mahasiswa yang tidak sengaja melihat insiden tersebut langsung berbisik-bisik karena si cassanova dikampus mereka mungkin akan membuat berita baru yang seru di mading esok harinya.

Dengan kesadaran penuh seseorang dihadapannya hanya dapat terngaga.

"Ya! Kau menantangku?" Ucapnya memulai peperangan.

"Apa ucapanku terdengar seperti menantang? Aku hanya bertanya hal yang tak kuketahui. Apakah itu hal yang salah?" Balas chanyeol, dimata lelaki itu tatapan chanyeol terlihat seperti meremehkan dirinya, padahal ekspresinya memang seperti itu sejak lahir.

Lelaki dihadapan chanyeol berkacak pinggang sambil mengusap dahinya,

"Modus baru macam apa lagi ini?" Tanyanya, alis chanyeol semakin berkerut saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi, begitupula dengan orang yang dianggap sedikit sakit didepannya memarah-marahinya tanpa ada sebab yang jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" dan lelaki itu menggeretakan giginya dalam sekali gerakan menandakan bahwa dia geram.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh lah. Akui saja jika kau tertarik padaku. Cara yang kau lakukan sudah basi, sudah tidak Trend lagi. Pura-pura tidak kenal segala! Hah yang benar saja!" Ucapnya dengan percaya diri dan tanpa dosa chanyeol membalas dengan kata-kata,

"Kau gila? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa dalam situasi ini, jangan coba membuatku kesal dihari pertamaku kuliah. Sekarang cuaca sedang panas." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh tapi gagal ketika lelaki tersebut menarik tasnya secara brutal membuat dia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Jangan coba kabur. Masalah kau dan aku belum selesai."  
"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah, lepaskan. Aku harus menemui seseorang." Pinta chanyeol ketika bodyguard sang lelaki tersebut membantu menghalangi jalannya untuk lewat. Membuat dia mau tak mau berhadapan lagi dengan si pendek tersebut.

Lelaki itu memperhatikan name tag yang terpasang diblazzer chanyeol. Lalu menatapnya sengit.

"Hmm.. Park Chan Yeol." ucapnya penuh penekanan, chanyeol diam saja dan menatap datar kearahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan Sopan Santun oleh orangtuamu?"  
"Aku benarkan?"  
"Jelas.. terlihat dari gaya dan etikamu didepan orang sepertiku." 

Chanyeol diam. Meski otaknya sedang berfikir namun wajahnya berbeda dari hal yang sebenarnya, dia terlihat tenang sekalipun sedang menghadapi masalah yang berat, ayahnya.

"Aku tanya "kau pikir kau siapa" tapi kau tidak menjawabnya dan berkata itu hanya modus semata. Aku memang tidak tahu, sekarang beritahu aku agar bisa cepat pergi dari sini."

Dan orang itu menyerah dia dapat melihat sirat kejujuran dari bola mata chanyeol, namun dia juga masih memikirkan sisi negatifnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya." _Aku yakin kau akan kaget, dan meminta maaf padaku_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Senyum sinis seketika terlihat darinya.

"Appa-ku adalah pemilik tanah dan gedung kampus yang besar ini, Restoran mewah disepanjang hongdae juga kepemilikan ayahku, aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga semua kekuasaan atas nama ayahku. Dia juga salah satu pemimpin besar yang telah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan ternama dari luar negeri. Bahkan mereka tidak berfikir dua kali untuk menandatangani kontrak bekerja sama dengan ayahku. Jangankan restoran. Lotte World bahkan mampu untukku beli, Siapapun termasuk kau harus bersikap sopan padaku, Menghormatiku disini atau dimanapun kita berjumpa. Kalau kau melanggar sedikit saja tetang tata krama itu. Akan aku lakukan apapun yang aku mau, Melakukan tindak kriminal sekalipun. Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui asal usulnya kan? Mulai detik ini kau harus bersikap sopan padaku seperti yang lainnya." Ucapnya sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya angkuh. Dan pada ucapan terakhirnya Beberapa orang yang sangat fanatik terhadapnya menangguk-angguk setuju. Bahwa itu adalah suatu fakta yang harus chanyeol lakukan juga.

Oh, jika tidak ada orang disekelilingnya, Chanyeol mungkin tidak segan menarik kerah baju dan memasukan kepala pria dihadapannya ini kedalam tong sampah basah yang sangat bau. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya santai. Dia seperti berhadapan didepan bocah ingusan yang selalu memamerkan mainan baru yang dimilikinnya, seolah tidak mau ketinggalan. Karena tidak mau menyerah dan membuat akal orang didepannya kembali agar tidak ada perawat rumah sakit yang mengejarnya, mengatakan ada pasien kabur. Chanyeol bersiap dengan menarik kaitan tasnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan pria tersebut.

"Kau ini anak kuliahan atau anak sekolah dasar?" Mulainya.

"Kau pikir aku takut menghadapi orang kaya sepertimu? Sekalipun aku bertemu Sekertaris Negara ini yang lebih kaya darimu aku rasa dia takkan menyombongkan dirinya sepertimu. Yang mempunyai tanah dan seluruh harta itu ayahmu kan? Bukan dirimu? Kau hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaganya, Aku rasa meskipun kau melakukan sesuka hati, ayahmu pasti menentangnya jika itu buruk. Dan itu akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Kau manusiakan? Makan nasi kan?"

"Apakah dengan kau kaya akan dapat membuatmu masuk kedalam surga? Menyogok para malaikat untuk membukakan pintu surga untukmu? Apakah jika kau mati harta bendamu akan kau peluk dan bawa kedalam peti mati yang siap untuk ditiduri kapanpun waktunya? Dengar ya. Dimata Tuhan semua orang itu sama dan tidak pernah membedakan drajatnya."

"Sekalipun kau membunuhku untuk bersikap sopan padamu, takkan kulakukan. Aku tidak akan me..."  
"Ya! Hyung! Hyung! Yeollie hyung! Kau kah itu?" Chanyeol sontak menghentikan bicaranya dan melihat kearah sumber suara.

..Dan...Sungguh... saat ini jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol yang tadinya berposisi seperti akan mencium kerdil didepannya kini berdiri dengan tegap menatap seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Masih ada 15 menit lagi masuk kelas, apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Tiga cup bubble tea sudah ada disini.." Sehun mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat asupan bubble teanya.

Ponsel sehun berdering.

Setelah membaca pesan yang masuk kedalam inboxnya sehun menyerit bingung. Jika chanyeol ada dikanada, kenapa bertanya "kau ada dimana?" Apakah dia menggunakan kekuatan supernatural yang membuatnya seketika ada didepan sehun? Gila. Chanyeol hanya manusia biasa. Teman baiknya semenjak taman kanak-kanak, Kakak lelaki yang amat sangat sangat sehun sayangi dan juga... Ehm. Pipinya agak memanas.

Karena memang sedang berdiri kebingungan ditaman, Sehun menjawab seadanya saja dan melanjutkan perjalanan kelilingnya disekitar kampus sambil tersenyum ketika ada yang menyapanya.

4 menit berlalu, Disepanjang perjalanan petualang ala sehun yang diselipi dengan kegiatan menguap hingga matanya berair, Perhatian sehun teralihkan kepada anak-anak dikampusnya yang berhimpitan seperti sedang menonton konser musik ternama.

"Ramai sekali. Seperti sedang pengumuman nilai UAS." Sehun yang tadinya tidak perduli kini menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya dan terasa familliar dalam indra pendengarnya. "Tidak mungkin, Yeollie hyung masih di Kanada sehun." Yakinnya, namun sehun lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Entah ini imajinasinya semata atau memang asli dia tidak mengerti, "Haah, masa ih?" Karena sudah tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya akhirnya sehun berjalan cepat kearah kerumunan teman-temannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya tidak perlu susah-susah berjinjit demi melihat objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekitar.

"Eoh? Benar Chanyeollie hyung?!" Mata sipit sehun membesar. Dengan segera ia menyelip-nyelipkan badan rampingnya yang mudah menerobos barisan acak seperti ini taklupa sehun mengucapkan kata permisi pada siapa saja yang dia anggap benar-benar menghalanginya.

"Ya! Hyung! Hyung! Yeollie hyung! Kau kah itu?" Teriak sehun yang membuat sepi seketika. Chanyeol sontak menghentikan bicaranya dan melihat kearah sumber suara.

Oh..Sungguh... saat ini jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol yang tadinya berposisi seperti akan mencium kerdil didepannya kini berdiri dengan tegap menatap seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

Saat sehun berhasil menerobos, dia langsung memeluk chanyeol dari arah samping. Dan kejadian ini membuat sekitar nampak lebih beraroma bingung.

Menyadari perubahan suasana, sehun segera melepas pelukannya, lalu melihat lingkungannya dan kaget saat dihadapannya terdapat Cassanova kampus mereka. Tanpa berfikir banyak sehun segera membungkuk kearahnya."Annyeong Baekhyun sunbaenim" kata sehun dan membuat orang yang dipanggil baekhyun itu merasa menang sehingga akhirnya dia tersenyum sambil menatap kearah chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya chanyeol pada sehun.

"Eo? Menjalankan tugasku jika bertemu dengannya,"

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu!"  
"Wah, memangnya kenapa? Hyung mau aku berikan sapaan hormat juga ya?" Sehun berposisi ingin membungkukan badannya namun chanyeol menahan bahunya.

"Don't do it, Oh Sehun!" Mendengar perkataan itu. Kini sehun menatap chanyeol takut, ia baru menyadari jika chanyeol sedang benar-benar kesal.

"Sudahlah~ Akui saja kekalahanmu. Minta maaf dan membungkukan badan kepadaku. Dengan begitu masalah kita selesai" Ucap baekhyun seolah-olah nasihat yang diberikan chanyeol masuk melalui telinga kanannya dan keluar dari telinga kirinya.

Sehun yang menyadari perkataan Baekhyun segera menyudutkan chanyeol.

"Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan pada Baekhyun hyung? Seharusnya—"

"Diam." Sehun membeku.

"Bocah ingusan, aku peringatkan padamu. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu padamu, Aku tidak membeda-bedakan orang berdasarkan golongan hartanya. Jangan harap dengan kata-katamu aku akan luluh begitu saja dan meminta maaf."

Chanyeol pergi dan sehun juga pergi karena sedari tadi sehun mengaitkan jarinya ke jari chanyeol.

Pria yang bernama baekhyun itu menatap lurus kedepan. Malu? Iya. Kesal? Sangat. Benci pada orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu? Jangan ditanya. Beberapa wanita –fans fanatik baekhyun- berantusias bertanya padanya dengan bertubi tubi sekarang.

"Oppa, gwaenchanayo?"  
"Oppa, oppa tidak apa-apakan tidak ada yang luka kan?"  
"Oppa, orang yang tadi jangan didengarkan ya. Meskipun tampannya melebihi oppa tapi mulutnya itu pedas sekali"

Baekhyun tidak sadar sekarang tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi banyaknya wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, namun sebagian dari mereka membubarkan diri karena merasa perkataan chanyeol ada benarnya. Untuk apa menghormati orang yang sangat sombong sepertinya?

Karena sebenarnya pikiran baekhyun masih tertuju dengan omongan chanyeol, lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kirinya menandakan bahwa baekhyun baik-baik saja. Lalu dia menggunakan kacamata hitamnya dan berlalu meninggalkan sekawanan orang-orang tersebut. Berdampingan dengan beberapa pria berjas hitam disamping kanan kirinya dan belakang.

.

.

.

.

Merasa mereka telah berlari dengan jarak jauh, Sehun segera menarik tangan chanyeol untuk segera berhenti.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berbicara seperti tadi?" tanya sehun sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Memangnya kenapa? Orang Kurang Ajar seperti itu harus dikasih pelajaran agar ia terpelajar bukkan?" Chanyeol berbalik.

"Kau tau hyung, Sudah beberapa orang menjadi korbannya karna hal sepele itu. Dia benar-benar kaya harus dihormati dikampus maupun dilingkungan bebas hyung"  
"Hanya orang kaya saja yang harus dihormati? Bagaimana dengan orang cerdas dan sebagainya? Apakah mereka lebih cocok untuk ditindas dan sejenisnya? Hah?"

"Bukan begitu hyung.. hyung hanya tinggal menghormatinya. Sudah itu saja. Dia dapat melakukan apapun yang dia mau hyung, aku takut dengan itu hyung dapat ditendang dari kampus ini." 

"Dengar baik-baik sehun, Masalah sebesar apapun harus dihadapi, aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal tersebut. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku anak kecil. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Lupakan semua dan jangan membahas dirinya ketika berada didepanku. Arraseo?" 

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Hiks...Oke ini TBCnya maksa banget, yatoh? Hahaha. Aku udah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kisah mereka bertiga ini '3')/ oh iya untuk beberapa chapter kedepan ada satu chapter yang mau aku ganti RATEDNYA JADI M GIMANA? PADA SETUJU GAK? ;A; Tadinya itu adalah ff oneshot, tapi kayaknya kalo aku masukin kesini nyambung deh, atau alurnya tetep gini aja dan ff rated M itu beneran aku jadiin oneshot saja? Kritik dan saran aku takan pernah bosan untuk menunggunya ^^

BY THE WAY... KARNA AKU MASIH BARU DI FFN INI, AKU GAK TAU GIMANA CARANYA BALES REVIEW. KEMAREN COBA NGOTAK NGATIK TAPI HASILNYA MALAH MASUK KE PERSONAL MESSAGE. APA EMANG KAYAK GITU YA KALO MAU BALES REVIEW? TOLONG KASIH PETUNJUKNYA UNTUK ORANG AMATIR SEPERTIKU INI... DAN OH YA UNTUK BABYBROTHER AKU MASIH DALAM PENGETIKAN, JADI MOHON KESABARANNYA! MAAF KALO CHAPT INI MULAI GAK JELAS. KAMI CINTA SAYA MUAAH T_T


	3. Chapter 3

~Falling In Love With Superstar~

Cast :  
x Park Chan Yeol

x Park Yoo Ra

x Byun Baek Hyun

x Oh Se Hun

x Lu Han

Lenght : Chapter

Rate/Genre: Teen/Romance,Drama

A/N: TERLALU THEMANGAT BUAT NGETIK FILWTH/?

-CHAPTER 3- UPDATE .

Happy reading!

_**( CHANBAEK – TYPO'S – PURE FROM SEI – YAOI – BOY x BOY )**_

-Chapter 3—

Baekhyun layaknya seorang artis yang berada didalam bandara, Beberapa wanita kian masih mengikutinya dibelakang meneriakkan namannya ataupun bertanya-tanya tentangnya. Namun tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terjawab.

Perkataan chanyeol berkali-kali tergiang diotaknya, membuat telinganya lambat laun menjadi pengang.

Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang benar-benar membentaknya didepan publik. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersyukur. Masih banyak orang yang berpihak padanya meskipun sebagian dari mereka tersadar karena ulah chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkannya..

Dulu memang pernah ada yang membentaknya, namun efeknya tidak sedahsyat efek kemarahan chanyeol, padahal membungkukan badan dan menganggapnya _**tuan muda**_ itu apa susahnya sih? Menyulitkan tidak. Merugikan juga tidak. Namun menjatuhkan harga diri mungkin saja Iya.

Pertama Baekhyun melihat chanyeol, gayanya, wajahnya, dan postur tubuhnya dia pikir untuk memanfaatkan orang seperti itu sangat mudah. Tetapi hasilnya sangat bertolak belakang. Kali ini baekhyun menemukan orang yang sangat dibencinya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang cocok untuk dilakukannya terhadap chanyeol.

Itu sangat aneh. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Arrayo hyung~ Makin tinggi kenapa semakin bawel juga?" Pekik sehun malas.

"Kau sudah lihat penyebab aku jadi begini kan tadi, Keserakahannya persis seperti ayahku..atau dia memang utusannya? Hah.. entahlah" Setelah berkata demikian chanyeol sedikit lesu.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa yang terjadi lagi dengan ayahmu? Oh iya kenapa tiba-tiba pulang ke seoul tanpa mengabariku? Akukan bisa menjemputmu dibandara." Mereka sekarang sedang tidur-tiduran dirumput hijau yang bersih dan terawat disekitar kampus, sekarang temperatur suhunya sudah sejuk, dengan angin yang sesekali berhembus. Chanyeol menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya, Begitupun sehun yang tanpa sedikitpun melepas topinya.

"Kalau kuceritakan. Anak sekolah dasar sepertimu tidak akan mengerti sehun." Canda chanyeol.

"Aish!"

"Ohh ya, Hyung kau kan menyimpan ra—"

"Aku muak dengan kemarukannya, dan aku juga tidak betah hidup dikanada yang bukan gayaku. Mankannya aku kembali ke Seoul, Lalu kau pasti penasaran dengan hadiah itu kan?"

"ini! Hadiaaah!" Chanyeol terduduk dan merentangkan tangannya seperti orang mempromosikan suatu barang yang sudah terbukti kecanggihannya.

...

"Hah? Ini? Tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali. Hyung! Cks" Ujar sehun polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat hal yang dilakukan chanyeol.

Merasa apa yang dipikirkannya tentang respon sehun benar saja terjadi, chanyeol segera tiduran kembali.

"Kalau mau yang spesial, seharusnya kau bilang pakai telur."

.

Lamanya mereka berbincang-bincang membuat Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan bahwa kelas akan segera dimulai, Chanyeol dan Sehun segera bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang terkena rumput.

"Kenapa sekarang makin culun?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Mwoya? Culun?"

"Iya, ini! Gaya macam apa ini?" Chanyeol melepas topi yang melekat dikenakan sehun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, sehun menjerit kesal.

"YA HYUNG! Kenapa dibuang sembarangan, itu pemberian adikku tau!" Sehun berlari kearah dimana topi kesayangan berwarna perpaduan antara merah dan biru tergeletak tak berdaya. 

"Kalau kau memakainya saat dilingkungan kampus, orang pasti akan mengiramu tukang delivery pizza yang nyasar di kelas Musik Sehun-ah"  
"Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya!"  
"Baiklah, kau boleh memakainya tapi jangan disini, biarkan wajah tampanmu itu diperlihatkan, lagi pula kau belum pernah pacaran kan? Nah itu dia." Chanyeol berhenti berjalan untuk merapihkan rambut sehun yang terlihat kaku, membuatnya terlihat berdiri dan gagah. Sehun yang berjarak dekat itu hanya bisa menatap chanyeol lekat tanpa berbicara, dia terjatuh dalam dunia fantasinya sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuatnya naik keatas daratan kembali.

"Sehun! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

"Hah? Hyung bicara apa?"  
"Sudah ku duga kau tidak mendengarkanku... Aku harus masuk kelasku, nah ini kelasku. Aku duluan ya, kalau ada apapun yang terjadi hubungi aku. Jika kau ingin pergi kemanapun bersamaku tunggulah Diperpustakaan samping kelasku itu, Kau lihatkan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menungguku disitu karna kemungkinan aku selalu pulang sore, kau tahu kan menjadi arsitek itu bukan butuh waktu 2-5 jam saja? Nah kau bisa menungguku didalamnya sekalian belajar agar kau jadi pintar." Setelah mengatakan hal itu chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut sehun yang tadi dirapihkannya dan berjalan cepat kedalam kelasnya. Sehun menatapi punggung chanyeol yang semakin mengabur dari pandangannya.

"Tidak Oh Sehun... dia hanya menganggapmu adiknya.. Ne, adiknya." Ucap sehun tanpa sadar, sehun langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju barat yang merupakan kelasnya, Kelas musik. Pengamat musik. Pencipta lagu, Itulah Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Gelapnya malam, dinginnya angin yang berhembus dan suara petir yang menjadi perpaduan tak dihiraukan baekhyun saat ini. Ia memasuki tempat hiburan dengan wajah datar, berbeda dari ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukkannya saat memasuki ruangan gelap yang ramai serta berkelap kelip itu. Kemarin baekhyun masuk dengan ekspresi yang sangat gembira, kenal atau tidaknya orang yang melewatinya disepanjang jalan itu disapanya dengan menepuk bahu ataupun menyenggol pundak sambil sesekali menikmati alunan musik jazz yang berdegung keras didalam ruangan dengan besar 25 x 50 meter itu.

Kali ini baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu dengan diam. Katup mata yang tebal, bibir yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan senyuman, serta jas hitam yang hanya menyangkut dibahunya. Entah keberapa kalinya lelaki ini menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Bahkan sampai saat ini Semua tentang Chanyeol yang bertemu dengannya tadi siang masih setia menempel dalam pikirannya. Kenapa semua jadi terlarut seperti ini? Oh ayolah Byun Baek lupakan si brengsek itu, dia hanya orang miskin yang iri dengan semua yang ada padamu!

Baekhyun memilih sofa panjang yang sepi dan meja yang masih bersih. Baru saja ia mendudukan bokong di empuknya sofa, seorang pelayan dengan tangan penuh sigap bertanya padanya.

"Segelas Wine tuan muda? Anggur merah? Atau vodka?" Baekhyun menoleh kepada pelayan wanita itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Ujarnya.

Semakin larut malam, semakin ramai pula tempat itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membuka kedua matanya hal itu dilakukan ber-ulang kali, entah apa yang berusaha dihilangkannya namun tetap saja melekat. Biasanya tempat ini menjadi pelampiasan masalah baekhyun tetapi tanpa tahu alasannya kegiatan itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

"Hey bung!" Seseorang dari arah kiri menepuk kepalanya keras.

"Luhan! Kau hampir membuatku mati!" Kesal Baekhyun menatap kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kusut sekali seperti kaset tua? Ada masalah? Oh ayolah baek! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Baekhyun merespon cukup menatap luhan lama sampai akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lagi.

Luhan yang melihat tatapan Baekhyun seolah mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, artinya jika baekhyun seperti ini masalah yang dihadapinya bukanlah masalah sepele buktinya saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut frustasinya. Luhan bisa menebak itu, apabila baekhyun mengalami masalah yang menurutnya mudah untuk diselesaikan, Baekhyun pandai menyembunyikannya dengan bersenang-senang ria meskipun luhan tahu bahwa bocah tengik ini sedang dalam masalah. Sekecil apapun. Secuil apapun. Semudah apapun.

"Cerita byunbaek." Kata luhan dengan serius. Baekhyun memijit keningnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau tau lu, lama-lama kau terlihat seperti tong sampahku daripada sepupuku dan bos yang memiliki surga ini."

"Tak masalah untukku, aku siap menjadi tongsampah bagi tuan muda yang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesendiriannya sepertimu." Baekhyun menyerit.

"Sialan kau!"

"Whatever. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi, jadi ayo cerita!" Paksa luhan sambil meneguk minuman dalam kadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi.

Seolah pasrah dengan paksaan luhan, dan seolah memutar video yang direkamnya baekhyun menceritakannya secara padat,rinci, dan jelas kepada luhan yang setia mendengarkannya. Bahkan luhan hanya mengangguk angguk mendengar kisah baekhyun tanpa berniat memotongnya.

Pendengar yang baik.

Seusai mendengar pembicaraan baekhyun, luhan sedikit bingung untuk merespon apa. tapi dengan cepat luhan mencerna kembali.

"Aku kira... Park Chan Yeol itu orang yang menarik?"

"Menarik? Menarik apanya?!" Tanya baekhyun balik.  
"Aa.. Tapi aku sendiri familliar dengan nama Park Chan Yeol. Sepertinya aku pernah dengar... Yah, dia menarik. Hati-hati Baekhyunnie, jangan berbicara yang sembarangan tentang orang seperti itu, Atau kau kena akibatnya. –kena batunya" 

"Kenapa jadi aku yang kena? Yang salahkan dia? Orang miskin yang sombong yang rasanya begitu sulit untuk menghormatiku walau sedikit saja, tak masalah. Ada juga dia kan yang tertarik padaku! Kau kan tau. Aku kaya dan punya semuanya luhan.." Luhan menjitak baekhyun keras. Mungkin sudah ke 50 kalinya baekhyun berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali membalikan fakta? Kalau dia anak baru wajar dia tidak bersikap sopan padamu. Meskipun setelah kau menceritakan kehidupanmu tapi dia sama sekali tidak berubah itu tandanya dia sudah terbiasa menangani masalah dengan orang sepertimu, juga dia bukan orang sembarang yang berusaha menarik perhatianmu baek, dia orang khusus yang sulit didekati."

"Itu hanya opiniku, tapi bisa kau perdalami beberapa hal yang masuk akal dengan ucapanku, sudahlah nikmati malam ini seperti biasanya! Kau lihat banyak yeoja yang kehausan sex disini"

"Aku tidak selera dengan itu." Luhan yang sedang berdiri harus menatap baekhyun tajam ketika sepupunya itu berkata demikian, baekhyun sadar jika luhan sudah berdiri tetapi tidak pergi dan malah menunggunya untuk berbicara,

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar tertarik pada musuh baru mu itu 'Chanyeol'?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memperbesar pengelihatannya.

"TIDAK!" Luhan tersenyum.

"Sudah kuperingatkan byunbyun~ Hati-hati untuk memilih. Mungkin saja dari **'tidak'** bisa jadi **'ya' **Ahaha~" Dengan usil luhan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang linglung akibat pikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap punggung luhan. Mungkin akhir dunia akan segera datang jika apa yang dikatakan luhan terjadi. Adanya luhan malam ini juga tidak membantunya, kata-kata luhan seakan adalah sahabat Chanyeol yang tidak suka jika chanyeol direndahkan orang lain..

Kenapa semenjak adanya orang itu, Beberapa hal menjadi aneh (berubah drastis)? – Baekhyun.

.

.

Falling in Love With Superstar .3. –

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri dipinggiran sungai, meskipun hanya sungai terpencil dan bukan sungai han yang populer itu tetapi rasanya tetap sama. Ditambah kelap kelip lampu kendaraan yang berhilir mudik diatas jembatan yang cukup jauh dari pengelihatan. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya ketika angin berhembus, mencoba merasakan dinginnya malam ini. Untuk beberapa saat pikiran chanyeol terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian membuatnya sedikit muak.

Kenapa jalan hidupku jauh dari kata bebas? – Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit menikmati angin malam, Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya jika ia berjalan dapat ditempuh dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Chanyeol kira hanya beberapa puluh menit. Tadi juga dia telat masuk kelasnya. Namun karena menyandang status mahasiswa baru, sang dosen memakluminya dan membiarkannya.

Hah, syukurlah..

Sudah cukup jauh chanyeol berjalan sekarang posisinya berada di sekitar gedung dan pertokoan di gang kecil, lumayan jauh dari keramaian. Pada saat itu chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dimana terdapat mobil-mobil mewah berjejer gedung tinggi dan lebar serta yang terakhir beberapa pasangan keluar dari tempat itu dengan menompang salah satu orangnya ada juga yang muntah. Ya mereka mabuk, tempat itu ramai sekali terbukti dari musik yang di setel di tempat itu mampu terdengar hingga luar kawasan gedungnya. Dan chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Neraka," Ucapnya datar lalu berjalan lagi tanpa memikirkan keadaan disekitar.

Dari sini, kita dapat menemukan dua perbedaan dari kedua orang juga.

Bagi Baekhyun kekayaan adalah segalanya, dia dapat melakukan apapun dengan Uang.

Bagi Chanyeol kekayaan hanyalah sampah.

Bagi Baekhyun orang kaya harus dihormati karena dia dapat melakukan apa saja.

Bagi Chanyeol kita harus memperlakukan seseorang berdasarkan pengalaman dan menghormati mereka karena faktor usia.

Bagi Baekhyun bermalam disebuah klub, menenggak botol alkohol dan menari dalam alunan lagu itu adalah surga.

Tapi.. Bagi Chanyeol itu adalah Neraka.

Apakah yang dapat dipelajari dari hal diatas? Akankah baekhyun merubah sikapnya? Ataukah malah chanyeol yang masuk dalam golongan orang seperti baekhyun? Mungkinkah hingga akhir cerita mereka tetap seperti ini? Berdiri pada pendirian mereka masing-masing?

Simpan saja semua pertanyaanmu itu. Karena kita akan membahasnya satu persatu.

.

.

Sepertinya musim panas akan segera berganti musim hujan. Karena dari kemarin siang hingga siang ini angin tidak ada henti-hentinya memberikan kesan dinginnya. Tapi chanyeol tidak perduli dengan itu, sekarang ia sibuk dengan kekasih barunya – buku pengetahuan, motivasi bagaimana caranya menjadi arsitek yang handal dalam bidang apapun diambil dari beberapa pengalaman terpopuler Arsitek luar negeri. – dan itu sangat memikat chanyeol, inilah garis startnya sebagai arsitek dan buku itu sebagai petunjuk jalan finish baginya.

Sweater putih dan tas yang hanya dikaitkan satu bagian itu adalah gayanya sekarang, meskipun sedang sibuk membaca tetapi kakinya tetap lincah menginjak aspal seperti; membaca bukanlah halangan untuk berjalan pulang.

"Masih tidak mengakui kesalahanmu juga?" Chanyeol tetap melangkah.

"Jangan sok hebat didepanku, kau pikir kau lebih hebat dariku?" ia tetap melangkah.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Park Chanyeol! Aku bukan angin. Aku ini manusia!" saat mendengar namanya dipanggil chanyeol melirik sedikit kearah depan meskipun sumber suara berada dibelakangnya tapi ia tidak perduli itu dan tetap berjalan kembali menatap bukunya.

"DENGARKAN AKU! AKU DAPAT MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADAMU JIKA KAU TETAP SEPERTI ITU." Chanyeol yang berhenti melangkah lalu diam sejenak membuat baekhyun tersenyum menang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Hartaku sebanyak apapun apa perdulimu? Aku memang orang miskin. Aku tahu kau manusia, yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik kata uang, segalanya, dan ayahmu. Dapatkah kau berfikir jika ketiga kata itu musnah? Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku akan menunggunya Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya, meskipun ucapanya terbilang panjang namun selama itu bisa membungkam mulut baekhyun ia rasa tak ada salahnya.

Perlu diingat, sekeras apapun Baekhyun mengatakan harta kekayaan dan statusnya sebagai cassanova semakin keras juga perlakuan chanyeol untuk mengetuk dahi baekhyun agar seharusnya dia tidak seperti anak sekolah dasar.

Senyum baekhyun musnah berganti geraman kasar bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengepal. Meskipun suasananya sepi alias tidak ada mahasiswa yang tau ataupun pengawalnya. Tetap saja chanyeol sekeras batu.. oh ayolah, tidak susah kan merubahnya menjadi selembek bubur ayam?

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk dan berputar-putar dikursi kerjanya siang ini karena dia diminta datang untuk meeting, _setelah gagal meluluhkan chanyeol lagi baekhyun lalu pergi ke kantor perusahaannya Byun Corporation_. Tapi baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menelepon pengawalnya yang berkerja didalam urusan bagian berkas. Sambil memainkan kursi diruangan kerjanya baekhyun menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"_Yoboyoseo?"_

_... _

"_Ye, Ahjussi.. aku membutuhkan data seseorang."_

_..._

"_Bukan orang seperti itu, dia hanya orang miskin."_

_..._

"_Ne, tepat sekali.. dia memang mahasiswa baru dikampus kita."_

_..._

"_Park Chan Yeol, aku harap kau dapat menemukan data lengkap tentangnya.."  
..._

"_Bawa saja kekantorku. Kilat. Karna meeting tinggal dua jam lagi..."  
..._

"_Ne, Kamsahamnida Ahjussi."_

Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan membuat kepalan tangannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan identitas aslinya.." gumam baekhyun.

Karena merasa bosan pria ini mengangkat kakinya keatas meja sambil menunggu pengawalnya datang dan memberikan berkas tentang data chanyeol. Baekhyun mengandahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit kantornya, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu.

.

.

"Tuan muda, kami menemukan semuanya." Ucap pengawal yang baru saja datang dengan membawa map hitam tebal dengan cover depan berwarna emas yang bernama file Park Chan Yeol.

"Ne, bacakan." Ujar baekhyun menutup matanya.

"Nama asli Park Chanyeol, Nama panggilan Chanyeol/Yeollie Tinggi 186, Berat badan 64kg, Warna kesukaan Hitam, Lahir tanggal 27 November 1992. Hidup bersama Ibu Shin (Park) HyunHee dan satu orang kakak perempuan bernama Park Yoora, Bersahabat dekat dengan Oh Sehun. Ayah yang bernama Park Yoo Chun pemilik Perusahaan Leotrard yang sudah memiliki beberapa cabang besar diluar n—"

Baekhyun terbelalak dan menatap pengawalnya dengan mimik super terkejutnya.

"Apa? Park Yoo Chun? Leotrard? Leotrard Corporation?"

;

.

.

.

**-TBC. **

Heyoo~ see u again :3 ehehe, ini updatenya kilat gak seh?:( aku harap, ya...-_-maap zedikit makza/? Hehe chapter ini GIMANA? ANEH? ABSURD? Tapi ya emang udah ide dari awal jadi aku ikutin aja apa yang otakku katakan dan suruh/? Hanya tinggal nyari kosakata yang gereget untuk dialog mereka ;; Untuk review enakan dibales disetiap chapternya atau lewat PM yah? Sampe sekarang aku ngerasa author baru yang sombong karna mengabaikan bulir bulir semangat dari kalian/? *APAINI* ._. sesuai permintaan aku panjangin nih, **padahal seharusnya chapter 3 itu cuman sampe chanyeol bilang neraka doang loh wleek:p**, intaaan, segini udah panjang belum/? Kkk XD

AYO TUNJUKIN SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA LEWAT REVIEW YA, I'M WAITING AND THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL 3

Disini, aku akan menjawab yang mungkin pernah jadi pertanyaan kalian :

Q : Baekhyun selalu pakai baju cassual (baju kerja kantoran lengkap dengan dasi) ya kemanapun dia pergi?

A : Iyap, sekalipun dikampus. Karena juga bagian terpenting dalam perusahaannya.

Q : Waktu chanyeol makan sup (CHAPTER 1) kenapa dia bilang kaya gitu? Dan tolong jelasin sup yang dia makan, aku gak paham..

A : Soalnya, karena yura sibuk kerja jadi pegawai disalah satu toko kue dan ibunya yang udah sakit-sakitan *NA UDZU BILLAH* jadi sulit untuk berdiri lama-lama, jadi jarang ada yang masak, begitupula mereka hanya makan sayur sisa kemarin yang dihangatkan. Padahal chanyeol yang udah 3 bulan dikanada kangen banget sama masakan ibunya, dia kecewa pas pulang hanya makan makanan sisa kemarin, untuk masalah sup aku urang tau nama-namanya, yang jelas yang suka muncul di drama korea T^T

Q : Kenapa ngambil moment chanhyun? Ngga chansoo atau chanhan atau chankai?

A : Sebenernya ini menyangkut masalah Roleplayer juga, aku jadi rp chanyeol yang dalam masa penantian MALAH ditinggal kawin sama rp baekhyun(KU) yang kapelnya sehun.. ugh sungguh sedih-_- /KENAPA JADI CORHAAAAT/ haha nah karena itu aku masukin sehun yang dikapelin sama chanyeol entahlah alasan ini nyambung atau ngga/? tapi kalo ngambil moment chansoo, sepertinya 10080 sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan moment itu ;;;)) /plak/ ahaha

Q : Sehun itu suka sama chanyeol? Mereka sahabat kecil ya?

A : All of both is "Yes." 

Q : Yang deg degan itu siapa? Kenapa deg degan?  
A : Chanyeeoolllieeee... Karena chanyeol kaget dan belum siap ngeliat sehun pada waktu itu .

Ok, aku rasa hanya segini/? Kalo ada pertanyaan lain silahkan menuju /hanoqua atau review yhahhh GOMAWO SEE U AT NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ^o^V


End file.
